Elle est d'ailleurs
by Cheminettefelicis80
Summary: OS - Un amour désintéressé, discret, tapi dans l'ombre, n'attendant rien en retour.


Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit !  
Ça fait maintenant plusieurs années que je n'ai pas écrit. Mais je m'y remets petit à petit donc je suis encore rouillée. haha.  
Cet OS a été écrit sur un coup de tête, et publier à la va vite avant de me dégonfler haha Je vous demande donc toute votre indulgence ;)

Bref, les personnages ne sont évidemment et malheureusement pas de moi, et le texte en gras je le dois à Pierre Bachelet et Jean-Pierre Lang !  
Je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la version " Elle est d'ailleurs " de Clément Verzi. C'est grâce (ou a cause) à elle que cet OS est né  
Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent frappait contre ma peau, les flocons fondaient dans mes cheveux. Mon unique envie était d'oublier. Oublier mon quotidien, la monotonie, ma vie. Me laissant guider par mon instinct, j'arpentais les ruelles de Londres en me retrouvant un peu plus avec moi-même. La ruelle était vide, seul le bruit de mes pas sur les pavés transperçait le silence. J'enfonçai un peu plus mon visage dans mon écharpe, à cet instant j'arrivai face à un petit parc dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a encore cinq minutes. Apparemment je ne devais pas être le seul puisqu'il était peu fréquenté. Je marchais, toujours, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un petit banc en bois. Le lieux était agréable, on respirait ici, personne pour me juger, personne pour critiquer mes choix, personne pour me donner de leçons, personne pour me demander d'être parfait. De mon banc, je pouvais apercevoir à travers les barreaux de fer noir, la petite ruelle qui lui faisait face, on pouvait y voir une petite boutique de fleurs dont la beauté tranchait avec la boucherie voisine.

Je fermais les yeux, une brise légère apporta un effluve de parfums jusqu'à moi, merlin que c'était bon. C'était familier, sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, cela me ramena quelques années en arrière, lorsque j'étais encore scolarisé à Poudlard. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la chose à laquelle ça me faisait penser.

Un sentiment de nostalgie me submergeait, j'étais candide, loin de me douter qu'une horrible guerre frapperait et assassinerait avec mes amis mon insouciance. Je me souvenais maintenant, c'était son parfum. A cette époque, je n'avais dans la tête que cette fille, comme si rien d'autre n'était important, comme si le fait qu'elle me détestait était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

Un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres face à cette crédulité. Etrangement, ce fût la seule fille pour qui j'avais éprouvé quelque chose, comme si la guerre avait également arraché mon cœur, ou du moins ma capacité à aimer une femme.

Je ne devais pas avoir de regret, cette relation était vouée à l'échec, elle était d'ailleurs présente que lors de mes moments d'isolement, c'était interdit. Depuis que j'eusse l'âge de parler, mes parents m'avaient expliqué à quel point j'étais privilégié, j'étais un sang-pur, et seul cet héritage était précieux. Depuis ce temps, je m'appliquais donc à respecter cette règle, qui dictait ma vie depuis toujours.

Je secouais la tête, il y avait longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé. Ces idées ont au moins eu le mérite de me réchauffer. Le vent frappa de plus belle ma joue, comme pour me sortir de mes pensées. Le parfum se fit de nouveau présent, il était accompagné de pas. Je tournais machinalement le regard, là où le bruit se faisait entendre. Comme si je voulais vérifier quelque chose, ma curiosité ne résistait pas.

Les bruits venaient de là où j'étais apparu il y a maintenant plus d'une heure, mon cœur se serrait, je ne pouvais distinguer qu'une silhouette avec cette neige qui tombait. Ça se rapprochait, la silhouette se faisait de plus en plus claire, l'odeur de plus en plus présente. Merlin. Mon cœur manquait un battement. C'était elle, comme une hallucination.

Elle marchait sans regarder ce qui l'entourais, elle m'ignorait, comme si c'était habituelle pour elle que les hommes s'arrêtait de vivre pour l'admirer. Je la suivais du regard, incapable de le décrocher. Elle devait sentir mon regard insistant car elle posa les yeux sur moi. Un battement de moins pour mon cœur. J'admirais son visage angélique où trônait un sourire franc. Je soufflais son prénom.

 ** _Elle a de ces lumières au fond des yeux  
Qui rendent aveugles ou amoureux_**

Une bourrasque de vent se faisait sentir et me ramener en pleine figure mes sentiments enfouis. L'odeur était bien la sienne, reconnaissable entre mille. Elle était discrète, mais tellement addictive. On en redemanderait.

 **Elle a des gestes de parfum**  
 **Qui rendent bête ou rendent chien**

Elle avait continué son chemin en se dirigeant vers la ruelle adjacente. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnue. Le sourire qu'elle m'avait offert, je n'y avait jamais eu le droit, et elle le donnait à ce qu'elle croyait un inconnu. Ce gâchis.

 **Et si lointaine dans son cœur**  
 **Pour moi c'est sûr**  
 **Elle est d'ailleurs**

 **Elle a de ces manières de ne rien dire**  
 **Qui parlent au bout des souvenirs**

Elle s'éloignait, et je restais assit sur mon banc en regardant s'éloigner sa silhouette. Lorsque qu'elle eût quitté le parc, mes jambes se levèrent, comme pour continuer à l'admirer. Elle se dirigeait vers ce stand de fleurs, et s'arrêtait pour admirer les perces neige. Elle se penchait tout en prenant soin de mettre sa chevelure de côtés. Merlin, je rêve d'y passer mes mains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souriait. J'en mourrais. Elle reprit sa route, Inconsciemment je commençais la mienne.

 **Cette manière de traverser**  
 **Quand elle s'en va chez le boucher**  
 **Quand elle arrive à ma hauteur**  
 **Pour moi c'est sûr**  
 **Elle est d'ailleurs**

Je ne savais où elle allait, peut être rejoignait-elle un amant, pire son époux. Qu'importe mes suppositions et la réponse à cette question, il fallait que je la suive. Pas de manière perverse, mais d'une manière pure et désintéressée. Je voulais juste allonger cette parenthèse poétique dans ma vie monotone et froide. J'étais redevenu dépendant.

 **Et moi je suis tombé en esclavage**  
 **De ce sourire, de ce visage**  
 **Et je lui dis emmène-moi**  
 **Et moi je suis prêt à tous les sillages**  
 **Vers d'autres lieux, d'autres rivages**  
 **Mais elle passe et ne répond pas**  
 **Les mots pour elle sont sans valeur**  
 **Pour moi c'est sûr, elle est d'ailleurs**

Je ne réfléchissais plus, je m'enfonçais dans le chemin qu'elle traçait grâce à son sillage. On s'approchait d'une petite ruelle, son pas se faisait plus lent. Savait-elle que j'étais derrière elle ? J'eus le sentiment que oui. Elle continuait de s'approcher d'une façade de pierres blanches, ses clés étaient prête dans ses doigts fins. J'imaginais un instant qu'ils caressaient ma joue à la place du vent.

 **Elle a ses longues mains de dentellière**  
 **A damner l'âme d'un Vermeer**

Je sentais que cette instant était proche de la fin, j'aurais donné des années de vie pour que cet instant persiste. Elle montait les marches qui la séparait de sa porte, prit une inspiration et s'engouffra dans cette maison. Sans un regard. Le temps semblait flotter. Je traversais la ruelle, et resta face à l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Mon regard ne quittait pas la porte, espérant secrètement t'y apercevoir de nouveau. Mon attention fût attirée par une ombre à la fenêtre de l'étage.

 **Cette silhouette vénitienne**  
 **Quand elle se penche à ses persiennes**  
 **Ce geste je le sais par cœur**  
 **Pour moi c'est sûr**  
 **Elle est d'ailleurs**

La nuit tombait, cela sonnait la fin de mon rêve, je reprenais lentement mon chemin, ne lâchant pas du regarde la maison de la belle. Lorsque qu'elle n'était plus dans mon horizon, mes pats comme mon cœur se faisaient plus lourd. Je soufflais lourdement comme pour me dégager de ce poids. Je devais retourner à mes responsabilités. Secrètement j'espérais qu'elle m'avait reconnue, et prit son temps pour que cette parenthèse, notre parenthèse puisse durer plus longtemps. J'aurais parcouru la terre.

 **Et moi je suis tombé en esclavage**  
 **De ce sourire, de ce visage**  
 **Et je lui dis emmène-moi**  
 **Et moi je suis prêt à tous les sillages**  
 **Vers d'autres lieux, d'autres rivages**  
 **Mais elle passe et ne répond pas**  
 **L'amour pour elle est sans valeur**  
 **Pour moi c'est sûr**  
 **Elle est d'ailleurs**

Je repassais par ce parc, un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage lorsque le banc apparut. C'était maintenant mon échappatoire. Sans réfléchir j'arpentais de nouveau les rues jusqu'à atteindre les portes de ma propriété. Transplaner aurait été plus simple, mais cela aurait marqué plus rapidement la fin de cette journée, où, pour une fois de depuis longtemps je m'étais senti vivant, entier, serein. Ma main se posa délicatement sur la poignée de l'immense porte. J'inspirais profondément. Discrètement, je pénétrais à l'intérieur de cet immense manoir dans la famille depuis des siècles. Je longeais le long couloir de ma demeure, et je m'arrêtai lorsque qu'une présence se fit sentir.

« Tu es rentré » me disait-elle en s'approchant pour me toucher le visage. Machinalement je reculais. Je n'en ressentais pas l'envie. Ce n'était pas elle.

« Je vais me coucher, Astoria. Seul. »

Astoria avait compris, compris que nous ne serions pas un couple épanoui, que je ne lui appartiendrais jamais, et que cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Mais elle savait que je resterai avec elle toute ma vie, bien trop lâche pour briser les attentes de ma famille. Pourtant je savais qu'Hermione en valait le coup. Et comme l'enfant que j'étais encore lorsque je pensais à elle, nous ne serions un couple que dans mes rêves.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus, même un petit peu. Je pense de plus en plus à faire le point de vu d'Hermione, peut être que ça viendra un jour, qui sait.

N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, vos ressentis. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt

\- CheminetteFelicis80-


End file.
